


Ни лжи, ни зла, ни скорби...

by andywarhol



Series: H8FVIII NU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Summary: Аудио: 2rbina 2rista - Зомби
Series: H8FVIII NU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895236





	Ни лжи, ни зла, ни скорби...

**Author's Note:**

> Аудио: 2rbina 2rista - Зомби

**Ты - понарошку. Я - настоящий?**

Ни лжи, ни зла, ни скорби…

Да потому что нет никакого туннеля со светом, нет геенны, нет даже пустоты. Ничего – ты слышишь? – ничего не меняется. Разве что… Ты, чёрт подери, только что помирал от боли, а потом не чувствуешь даже облегчения от того, что перестало. Просто промаргиваешься от залившей глаза крови и от земли с чужих ботинок.

Встаёшь. Идёшь куда-то.

В голове пусто, но как будто звенит какой-то колокольчик на краю сознания. Будто пытаешься вспомнить что-то, хотя даже самого концепта «памяти» у тебя в голове нет. В ней ничего нет. А вот мир снаружи – он есть.

Мир – есть, ты – идёшь, и в этом всё.

А потом будто бы оператор меняет ракурс, вокруг уже другие декорации, мир – есть... что такое есть? И ты идёшь дальше, не заметив крови на руках и искорёженных останков у себя под ногами. И ты стал будто бы полнее изнутри. Будто бы начинаешь вспоминать.

И идёшь, но появляется смутное ощущение, что ты идёшь не просто так, а куда-то.

Чем дольше ты идёшь, тем больше ты приходишь в себя и тем чаще себя теряешь, выпадая из существования. В один момент ты начинаешь осознавать, что есть время, когда ты «в себе», и «в тебе» уже что-то опять есть… А есть время, когда тебя нет, но есть темнота и тела под ногами после.

А потом приходит осознание: ты гниёшь.

Будто призраки, приходят воспоминания. Ну то есть ты потом уже понимаешь, что это воспоминания, а в процессе это просто воспринимается как очень навязчивое ощущение того, что происходящее происходит неправильно. Медленнее, хуже, не так чётко, как должно быть. А потом ты ловишь образ в витрине магазина и понимаешь – в отражении ты. И ты гниёшь.

И тогда взрывом сверхновой в голове начинают зажигаться уже порядком протухшие нейроны.

Знаешь, я ведь до сих пор не помню своего имени. Не то, чтобы ко мне было, кому обратиться по имени: пока я хожу здесь, я не встретил ещё никого, что бы вернул себя в достаточной для диалога степени. Но мне хочется иметь имя. Странное желание для живого мертвеца, да?

Зомби – те же люди, только немного сдохли.

Тело у моих ног, ещё теплое, подёргивается и издаёт гортанные звуки. Чем дольше длится процесс пробуждения, тем больше мне нужно поглощать чужой плоти. С тех пор, как пришел голод – с тех пор, как пришло его осознание – процесс потребления больше не скрывает темнота. Моему сегодняшнему ужину, наверное, не светит осознать себя хотя бы в какой-то мере: я был очень голоден. От него мало осталось.

Тугие волокна чужой плоти поддаются мерному давлению зубов. Человек ты или мертвец – мне уже не важно. Я всего лишь зомби, а ты - лишь мяско.

Бывают моменты, когда мне хочется, чтобы ты оказался пробудившимся, чтобы ты смог стать собеседником. Или чтобы не убегал при виде меня, путаясь в панике в собственных конечностях. Ты можешь быть быстрее меня, но страх делает тебя глупым и неуклюжим, а я не знаю усталости. Ты не можешь связать и пары слов мне в ответ, поэтому я нахожу лучшее применение своему рту.

И иду дальше.


End file.
